1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for providing a supplementary service control menu that may provide information for use of a supplementary service in a mobile terminal, and a system to provide a supplementary service control menu.
2. Discussion of the Background
Due to the development of communication technologies, a mobile communication terminal may provide a variety of functions such as voice/video call, a Short Message Service (SMS), an email, wireless Internet, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), and the like.
Also, various supplementary services using a mobile communication network are currently provided.
For example, a supplementary service (SS) registered as a standard may include eMLPP, Call Deflection SS (CD), Number Identification SS (CLIP, CLIR, CoLP, CoLR), Call Offering SS (CFU, CFB, CFNRy, CFNRc), Call Completion SS (CW, HOLD), Multi Party SS (MPTY), Community of Interest SS (CUG), User-to-User SS (UUS), Charging SS (AoCI, AoCC), Call Restriction SS (BAOC, BOIC, BOIC-exHC, BAIC, BAIC-Roam), Call Transfer SS (ECT), Completion of Calls to Busy Subscribers (CCBS SS, CCBS Requests), Name Identification SS (CNAP), Multicall (MC), Follow Me (FM) Service, and the like.
Also, a technology of displaying related information on a screen to enable a user to check a state of a supplementary service which the user has subscribed to has been provided.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0088266, entitled ‘Apparatus and method for displaying the status of supplementary service of mobile terminal equipment’, discloses a method of simultaneously displaying activation status of a plurality of supplementary services that a user has subscribed to on a screen.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a screen displaying a status of a supplementary service of a mobile terminal in a conventional art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, information about whether a user subscribes to a supplementary service and information about whether a subscribed-to supplementary service is activated/deactivated may be received through a network and displayed on a menu screen.
However, accurate information for use of a supplementary service and a control service method have not been provided in a conventional art.
Even though a user subscribes to a supplementary service, the user may not often change a deactivated supplementary service to an activated supplementary service due to a conflict among supplementary services, an error generated in a network/terminal, and the like. Accordingly, it may be difficult to determine whether the user actually uses a desired supplementary service just by observing the activation/deactivation state of the supplementary service. That is, in a conventional art, since the user may not be provided with information about a supplementary service that is not used even though the supplementary service is changed from deactivated to activated, an error may occur when the user requests the supplementary service to be changed to activated.
Also, in a conventional art, an appropriate service for notifying or processing an error may not be provided. Accordingly, a user may be required to make an inquiry to a communication service provider or a terminal manufacturer about a cause of an error or about a method to handle the error, or the user may need to wait for a service to become operational.
Thus, a method of providing a user with more accurate information for use of a supplementary service is desired.